Hate me Love me Just be mine
by vampire-freak22
Summary: Madara is alone in the lair with Pein, whom he secretly has a crush on but obviously wont acknowledge it. Today he couldn't help himself and approached the male, ready to rape him if necessary...


_**Hate me. Love me. Just be mine (MadaPein)**_

Madara sighed loudly as he hesitantly got out of bed and stretched. He got dressed and stared at the orange mask, decorated with swirls. He groaned a little and grabbed it, "and the show continues…" He said as he put it on, only his right eye visible now. He walked into the hall and looked both ways, noticing it was awfully quiet. The only thing he could hear was some tapping sound that came from Pein's office. He blinked a little bit as he walked towards the office and knocked on the door. He patiently waited as he heard the movement of a chair and footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open and there stood a semi naked Pein. Orange hair was wet from the shower he had taken, shirt was off showing his well toned body and his boxers were a little under his pelvic area.

Madara couldn't help but gawk at this amazingly beautiful person. A whisper of "wow" escaped his lips. He scanned the male's body and face, the soft features and skin that looked so delicate. For the first time, he actually had an interest in a male. He was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts as Pein cleared his throat, "Do you need something Madara?" He asked in an almost disrespectful tone. Madara was about to shake his head and walk away but his brilliant mind suddenly thought up an evil plan. Under the mask, a perverted smirk appeared on his face as he said, "Yes Pein…. I need you…."

~Madara's POV~

Pein blinked several times, trying to process what I had said. I took off my mask and cloak as I began to approach him. He kept staring at me but began to move back as he noticed I was serious. I chuckled and in a blink of an eye, I had him pinned down on the desk. He gasped and began to struggle as I quickly tied his hands behind his back. He began to struggle even more, threatening me. I laughed at his threats and ignored his protests. I proceeded to taking off his boxers and took his member into my mouth, feeling him tense up instantly. I licked the tip, tasting his pre-cum. I took more into my mouth, licking along the sides as I gently massaged his balls. I felt his member harden inside my mouth but he wasn't letting any sound of pleasure slips from his lips. I growled at how stubborn he was but I knew how to make him moan.

I took his member out of my mouth and traced my tongue down to his entrance. He gasped and whimpered slightly when he felt my tongue teasingly swirl around his entrance. I smirked faintly as I licked his entrance once more before getting up. I lowered my pants and boxers then put his legs on my shoulders. He squirmed as he felt my member prod at his entrance and tried to move away from me. I held his waist down tightly and glared down at him, "Pein I'll hurt you if you keep moving" I said, coldly. He stopped and looked into my eyes, "I-I hate you M-Madara!" He said, trying hard to glare at me, through the tears. I blinked once as I looked at rinnegan eyes, remembering the first time I had met him….. He had lost everything and I had taken sympathy on that child. He was so fragile and innocent that I wanted to protect him from everything, even myself. I took his legs off my shoulders and untied his wrists, "Pein….Hold onto me, it will only hurt for a second then the pain will leave okay?" I asked softly, kissing him on the lips. Pein slowly slid his hands to my shoulders, continuing to look at me, "Y-You promise?" He asked, nervously and took a deep breath as I nodded a bit, "Go ahead." He said, grabbing onto me.

I kissed him on the lips once more and slowly pushed into him. He groaned loudly in pain and scratched slightly at my back. I held back a moan as I entered him his tight entrance and fought the urge to fuck him senseless right now as I stayed still for him to get used to my size. He continued taking deep breaths and grinds a little against my hips. I took that movement as a sign I could proceed and I slowly began to thrust into him. He let out a low moan and lightly kissed me on the lips. I faintly smiled and began to thrust harder and deeper into him.

My member was getting covered with a little of his blood, making it easier for me to move inside him. His moans got louder and louder as he moved his hips against mine, doubling the pleasure. I moaned lowly, thrusting as deep and hard as I could into him, hitting his prostate once. He gripped my hair tightly and moaned loudly, "M-MADARA! Hit that spot a-again please!" He begged, grinding against me. I groaned and smirked as I hit his prostate with each thrust. He moaned my name loudly, pulling on my hair as he felt his climax approaching. I thrust even faster, slamming into him as I bit his neck, drawing some blood. He threw his head back, screaming my name in pleasure and he cums on our chests and stomachs. He tightened around me causing me to moan and cum deep inside him, moaning his name quietly. A thin coat of sweat covered out bodies as we both stared at each other panting heavily.

I was the first one to catch my breath and I pulled out of him slowly. I picked him up carefully then carried him to his room. He held onto me, turning away from me as I set him down on the bed. I looked at him and stroked his hair, "Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked, receiving a slight nod from him, scooting over a bit to make room for me. I lightly chuckled and lay down next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to my body. He faced away from me but he laced his fingers with mine. I kiss his ear gently, "So you hate me huh?" I asked nibbling on his earlobe. He stifled a moan and turned his head slightly to look at me, "N-No I don't hate you. You were scaring me and I thought you were going to hurt me." He explained as he looked into my eyes. He let go of my hand and looked away, sighing sadly. I smiled and kissed his neck, "I love you Pein" I whispered. He gasped and glared at me, the fear and sadness was once again noticeable.

He shook his head, "Don't lie to me…. You don't love me and this would never work out." He said, getting out of bed. I grabbed his arm tightly, "Why wouldn't it work? I love you and I know for a fact that you love me too." I pointed out, making him blush faintly. He looked down and sighed, sitting back down, "Madara… Each time I'm happy, something happens that completely ruins everything" He said quietly then added, "You want me to invade the leaf village…. What if something happens and I don't make it back….?" He said, still not looking at me directly. I blinked a little and sighed, "Pein you're one of the strongest ninjas I know, you'll make it back. I know it." I said, smiling softly at him. His gray, purple eyes looked up at me and his lips turned into a smile, "In that case, I love you too" He said, pecking me on the lips. I kissed him back and the sweet, innocent kiss suddenly turned into a heated kiss…. This meant another round of passionate love making.

~A Few Months Later~

I was lying down on my bed, waiting for Pein to come back from his mission. Before he had left, he had given me a long, passionate kiss and said he loved me. It's as if he knew something I didn't. I sighed softly and rubbed my head, trying to push any negative thoughts out of my head. He would be fine, no point worrying right? I sighed once more and is if on cue, zetsu walked in….slowly….He made it to the side of my bed and looked at me. I looked up at him and no words had to be said….. I already knew what had happened. I stared at a wall and an image of Pein flashed into my mind. His perfect smile, his beautiful laugh, his sweet seducing eyes, his seductive voice, his amazing body…. I wouldn't be able to presence any of those things anymore…I got up and walked into the hall. My body shook with rage as I walked outside. I held back the million tears that wanted to slip out as I glared at the sky then glared in the direction of the leaf village. Taking their miserable lives wont bring my lover back but that wont stop me from killing every last one of them… After all, this is war….

~The End~

Me: Hello Kitsune-chan here. I hope you guys like this story. Please message me and comment.

Sasuke: wow finally a story that isn't about Itachi and me

Itachi: Hallelujah…. Oh….Kitsune you have company…..

Pein: I'm so killing you Kitsune!

Me: No you're not!

Madara: He might not but I will!

Me: uh-oh! *runs*

Madara&Pein:*chase me*

Sasuke: *looks at you* Go comment already before the baka dies!


End file.
